Endgame: The Final Redemption Novelized Version
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is the final chapter in the Digimon: Redemption series and covers all four seasons. Tai and Davis have to team up with Takuya and Takato to protect their worlds from a dimensioncrossing villian. Contains Taiora, Daiyako, Rukato, and Takumi. Enjoy!


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
Endgame: The Final Redemption  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I, as always, have nothing to do with Digimon. If I did, Toei would've gotten the couples right the first time.  
  
Plot: This is the last story in the "Digimon: Redemption" series and covers all four seasons. An evil Digimon from another dimension merges with one of the most dangerous digital creatures ever to exist. Now, Tai and Davis have to team up with Takato and Takuya to stop him before all of reality suffers as a result. Contains Taiora, Mimato (a personal first for me), Daiyako, Rukato, Leejuri, and Takuya/Izumi. Enjoy!  
  
Note: This story occurs after the fourth and sixth movies and is the biggest story I'll do since "The Alternate Saga". Also, Takuya and Kouji are the only ones with B Spirits so far. Finally, the evil Digimon has been seen only once in Season 2. This story is dedicated to DigiDestined of Courage, Flamegaruru, Epsilon, AnT, max acorn, ML of Gryffindor, and all of the other Taiora/Rukato fans around the world. TAIORA/DAIYAKO/RUKATO/TAKIZUMI ITSUMADEMO (FOREVER)!!!  
  
  
  
Beyond the realm of normal human perception, there lies a dimension of total darkness. It is a place that holds all of the deepest fears and dreads that haunt all forms of life. It is known by several names throughout history. Some call it Hell or Hades or even the Realm of the Damned. Today, it is known as the Dark Ocean. This name is truer than most since the realm is almost always perceived as a beach of endless gray sands and dark waters. Certain Digimon call this place home. One such Digimon was Daemon, a supremely evil Digimon of immense power.   
  
He clenched his fist as his blue eyes glared at the horizon. The DigiDestined had put him into the dimension almost two years ago. He had vowed to return even stronger than before. Daemon had since been absorbing the dark energy of that dimension, adding it to his own and increasing his power. Added to the energy he absorbed from a strange pink substance that oozed in some time ago, he was now stronger than ever before.  
  
"After two years in this dimension, I am finally ready to return." Daemon said to himself. Just as he was about to open the portal, he noticed a massive pink blob rushing up at him. It engulfed him and tried to delete his data, tearing at his digital DNA. Daemon concentrated hard, feeling his data slowly merge with the red matter. Soon, he felt rejuvenated, almost stronger than ever.  
  
"Interesting." Daemon mused to himself as he emerged from the blob a different Digimon. "It appears this mass has it's benefits. Now I can truly begin my revenge on the DigiDestined." He held his blue hands to the sky as he cast his powers, winds beginning to whip his cloak around. Energy began to flow from his fingertips in growing tendrils of lightning. They hit the sky in a spectacular display of thunder and lightning. An opening appeared over Daemon that led into a new world from the one he knew. With a dark gleam in his eyes, he moved through the portal with the red blob behind him, fully intent on having his revenge.  
  
"You shall not escape my wrath, DigiDestined." Daemon said as he moved through the portal, laughing as he went. "No one can!"  
  
  
  
Part 1: The Network Battle!  
  
(Takuya's POV) Man, who ever thought that being a DigiDestined would be so hard? You got to go all over the place trying to find these spirits and collect fractal code. Along the way, you have to fight these crazy Digimon who'd want nothing better than to tear you apart. Still, this beats any video game I've ever played. You're probably wondering who I am. My name's Takuya and I'm the leader of the DigiDestined where I'm from. Though, not everyone would agree with me. There's Kouji, the resident "lone wolf" of the team. Then there's Junpei. He's cool but thinks about food a little too much for me. Tomoki's sort of a crybaby but he looks up to me, sort of like a little brother would. Finally, there's Izumi, whose kind of has an attitude but is okay. Anyway, our biggest adventure started sometime around the start of the twenty-first century, after the first DigiDestined beat Armangemon...  
  
  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, his Digimon partner Agumon by his side. Today was the third anniversary of the day that the DigiDestined had been chosen to go to the Digital World. Ironically, it was also the fourth anniversary of the day that he first met Sora Takenouchi. Out of all the DigiDestined girls, except for his sister Kari, she was the one he was closest to. She had developed from a soccer-playing tomboy to a beautiful young woman, never losing her compassion and love for any of her friends. She and Tai had been best friends since kindergarten. Then, their friendship was tested by what happened on a certain Christmas day.  
  
Tai grimaced as he thought about the event that changed his relationship with Sora. He had intended to ask her to Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert that day, a premise to his finally telling her how much he cared for her. But fate was unkind to him. She had already planned to be with Matt that day, her hands holding a wrapped box of cookies she had baked for him. Despite that he was hurt, Tai put aside his own feelings and allowed Sora to go to his blond-haired rival. As he watched her vanish into the building, he knew it was the last time he would see Sora as a single young woman.  
  
Despite that Sora and Matt had dated for a while, it wasn't until after the battle with Armangemon that things changed once more. Mimi Tachikawa, a fellow DigiDestined and Sora's best friend, had returned to Japan to finish out her high school year. She had changed from a ditzy girl who cared about the latest fashions into a thoughtful and mature young woman. Matt had noticed the change and slowly began to drift away from Sora, his thoughts becoming preoccupied with those of Mimi. By the time Sora began to see what was going on, it was already too late. She and Matt had broken up mutually, leaving no ill feelings between them. Tai comforted her, of course, since he was still her best friend. Over the last few months, their friendship had finally bloomed into love between them. With that in mind, Tai smiled to himself as he continued to walk.  
  
"Why are you smiling, Tai?" Agumon asked his friend.  
  
"No reason, Agumon." Tai replied. "I just feel like smiling." The two finally arrived at Izzy's home, where the rest of the DigiDestined were gathered. Earlier that day, the resident genius had e-mailed him and told him that there was an emergency that needed to be taken care of.  
  
"Hey Tai." Sora said as Tai and Agumon came in. "I see you got Izzy's e-mail too."  
  
"Yeah." Tai replied. "So, um, what were you and Biyomon up to before you came over?"  
  
"We were, um, helping my mom in the flower shop." Sora said, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink.  
  
"That's not all, Sora." Biyomon chirped up. "You were trying to..." Before the pink Digimon could finish, Izzy had called them over to his computer.  
  
"So now that we're all here, can you tell us what's going on already?" Davis said impatiently. "Me and Veemon need to get back to soccer practice soon."  
  
"Be patient, Davis." Yolei told him. "Besides, it's not like a couple of minutes is going to make your game any worse than it is."  
  
"Very funny, Yolei."  
  
"Anyway," Izzy interrupted, "I've gathered you all here because of what happened after our battle with Armangemon. Remember those Keramon we got rid of?"  
  
"Who could forget?" Matt spoke up. "Those little guys caused a lot of trouble for us."  
  
"Well, when we gathered them into our cell phones, somehow their data wasn't destroyed. It merged with some sort of digital creature on the Net. Now, it seems that they've digivolved into one large Diaboromon as well." Both Tai and Matt groaned.  
  
"So, now we have to stop them again?" Tai said. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently.  
  
"Was that an earthquake?" T.K asked.  
  
"I don't think so, since this part of Japan doesn't get earthquakes." Cody answered. The group rushed outside and were shocked to see that there was a massive rip in the sky!  
  
"Where did that come from?" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know but it looks like trouble." Tai then turned to the rest of the group. "Guys, it looks like we're going to have to split up again to handle this. Matt and I will head to the Internet to handle Diaboromon. Davis, you and Ken will have to deal with whatever made that rip in the sky."  
  
"No way, dude!" Davis retorted. "I'm going with you!"  
  
"Davis, we appreciate it but we need you here." Matt explained. "Imperialdramon might be able to deal with whatever's out here."  
  
"Then we'll go with you instead." Sora said to Tai. "I couldn't help you before, Tai, and I never forgave myself for it. I'm going with you this time."  
  
"That goes for me too, Matt." Mimi added.  
  
"...All right. Sora, Mimi, you can come with us."  
  
"Then it's settled then." Izzy then called up the DigiPort program on his computer. "I'll be here to monitor you guys. Be careful, all of you."  
  
"Be careful in there, Tai." Kari said to her brother.  
  
"We will." With that, they held their digivices to the computer and were pulled in with their Digimon.  
  
"Okay, guys." Davis said to his group. "Whatever's out there, it's up to us to handle it. We've come a long way since we first went to the Digital World. We've fought all kinds of stuff that the bad guys could throw at us. Now, we're called on again to fight whatever ripped a hole in the sky. I know we can do it. So, let's get out there and show them what a DigiDestined's all about."  
  
"I've got to hand it to you, Davis." Yolei said to him. "That was a great speech. I'm impressed."  
  
"Thanks." Davis replied, beginning to blush somewhat.  
  
"It really was a good speech but let's save the praise for later." Ken pointed out. "Right now, we have to hurry."  
  
"Right." With that, the group headed out, leaving Izzy and Tentomon to monitor the Internet.  
  
----------------  
  
As Tai and the others flew down the pathway on the Internet, they had to avoid the Keramon who were everywhere. Twice, Mimi had one of them attach itself to her hair.  
  
"Ewww!" Mimi said in disgust as she pulled one out of her hair. "These things are everywhere!"  
  
"This is almost like what happened last time." Agumon commented.  
  
"Just be careful, guys." Tai said as he dodged several of the Keramon. "We're almost there." He then turned to Sora, who was squeezing his hand. "Are you sure you're up to this, Sora?"  
  
"I'm sure, Tai." Sora replied with a reassuring smile.  
  
"What about you, Mimi?" Matt asked. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything."  
  
"I'm okay, Matt." Mimi replied.  
  
"Okay, guys!" Tai announced as he pulled out his digivice. "Get ready to digivolve!" The others pulled out their digivices and pointed them to their Digimon.  
  
"Agumon..."  
  
"Gabumon..."  
  
"...warp digivolve to..."  
  
"...WarGreymon..."  
  
"...MetalGarurumon..."  
  
"DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
With that, Tai and Matt jumped onto Omnimon's shoulders while Sora and Mimi held onto Garudamon and Lillymon, ready to face down the Internet's greatest foe one more time...  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Davis and the others had ended up in downtown Odaiba, searching for whatever had ripped the sky open.  
  
"Do you guys think it's Daemon that did this?" Cody asked. "He did vow that he'd be back one day."  
  
"Well, I dare that jerk to show his ugly face again!" Davis said, he and Veemon getting into a fight pose.  
  
"After the way we creamed Armangemon, he wouldn't dare show his face again!" Yolei added, also getting into a fight pose.  
  
"Oh, you think so, do you?" an evil-sounding voice said from out of nowhere. "Evil Inferno!" Suddenly, a large blast of fire blasted the team and their Digimon backwards. They got to their feet only to see Daemon in front of them, his eyes gleaming with evil...  
  
----------------  
  
"He out here somewhere..." Tai said to himself from on top of the WarGreymon of Omnimon. "Keep your eyes peeled, guys." Suddenly, Diaboromon appeared from out of nowhere and prepared to launch an attack at the group.  
  
"Now guys!" Matt called out.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted, a bird of fire flying form her body and slamming into Diaboromon.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted, blasting Diaboromon with her attack.  
  
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted, producing a sword from the WarGreymon arm etched with digital code. Before he could strike, though, Diaboromon vanished into thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?" Tai said. "He's got to be here somewhere."  
  
"Tai, watch out!" Sora cried out. Suddenly, Diaboromon reappeared behind Omnimon and leapt at him. Fortunately, Omnimon brought up his sword and stopped him in time.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he brought up the MetalGarurumon arm and blasted Diaboromon back. The Internet Digimon growled angrily as he lunged at them.  
  
"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon shouted. The Digimon moved out of the way in time, the attack missing them by mere inches.  
  
"Guys, we've got to finish this now!" Matt announced.  
  
"Matt's right." Tai added. "We've all got to attack at once."  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted. The attacks all slammed into Diaboromon, weakening him but not deleting him. "Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon sliced straight through Diaboromon with his sword, deleting the Internet Digimon on the spot.  
  
"It worked!" Tai said. "He's out of here!" Before the four DigiDestined could celebrate, suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by all of the Keramon. They started swirling around them faster and faster, transforming into a grayish ring of digital code.  
  
"What are they doing?" Sora asked.  
  
"It looks like a dance." Mimi commented. Suddenly, a swirling vortex began to form above Omnimon and the Digimon.  
  
----------------  
  
"Guys, a vortex is forming from the Keramon!" Izzy said to them over the computer. "You've got to get out of there now!"  
  
"You don't have to tell us twice!" came Matt's voice over the speakers. Izzy and Tentomon only watched helplessly as the small group was drawn into the vortex above them. Then, as quickly as it opened, it vanished. Izzy slammed his fists onto his computer desk in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon asked his friend.  
  
"They're gone, Tentomon!" Izzy said in anger. "They're all just gone!"  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Davis glared angrily as Daemon chuckled evilly at the group. The Mega Digimon's eyes gleamed maliciously at the children.  
  
"So, you truly think you can match my power?" Daemon said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, hordes of Keramon appeared, protecting him from the children. "Then test your strength with them."  
  
"Guys, you know what to do!" Davis said to the group as they whipped out their D-3s.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"XVeemon..."  
  
"...Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"...Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"...Angemon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, mode change to... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Take them down!" Davis called out as the Digimon moved into position.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he fired his cannon.  
  
"Static Force!" Sylphimon shouted, blasting the Keramon with a ball of energy.  
  
"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted, blasting several of the Keramon with a beam of energy from his eyes. Soon, most of them were destroyed.  
  
"Impressive, but not quite." Daemon mused as he created a giant ball of fire in his hands. "Evil Inferno!" he shouted as he fired it at all of the Digimon.  
  
"Watch out!" Imperialdramon shouted, moving in front of the children and using his body as a shield. He then turned to Daemon. "Don't even think about trying to flash-fry my friends! Positron Laser!" he shouted.  
  
"Astral Laser!" Sylphimon shouted.  
  
"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon shouted. All of the attacks hit but did almost nothing to Daemon.  
  
"None of the attacks worked!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"This is worse than the last time we faced him." Yolei commented.  
  
"Don't say that!" Davis told them. "Every Digimon has a weakness. We've just got to concentrate on finding Daemon's."  
  
"A pity you won't be around long enough to find it." Daemon held his hands to the sky, drawing the remaining Keramon around him. They swirled into the same vortex that pulled Tai and the other DigiDestined in on the Net.  
  
"He created some kind of dimensional vortex." Ken said. "If we don't get out of here, it's going to pull us in!" The children tried to run but the vortex was too strong. It started pulling them and the Digimon inside. Soon, it as well as Daemon vanished.  
  
----------------  
  
(Takuya's POV) You'd think things can't get any worse than they are. Well, they're about to get a lot worse. The Digimon Tamers had finished beating the D-Reaper and Parasimon a few months ago and thought their problems with the Digimon were over. Boy, were they wrong...  
  
----------------  
  
Takato Matsuki sat in his bedroom, thinking to himself about everything that went on in the past year. He had made new friends, had gone on an amazing adventure, and fought to save both worlds just like the DigiDestined had in the TV series. Unfortunately, like Taichi and Daisuke from the TV series, he also had his own trials of the heart. Though he still had a small crush on Jeri, she wasn't the person on his mind at the moment. This time, it was Rika Nonaka.  
  
Of all the Tamers that Takato had met, there was no one like Rika. She had changed to a cold and unemotional tamer to a warm-hearted friend. Despite this, she never lost her attitude. Her often-unseen beauty and magnificent ability to fight a Digimon battle was awe-inspiring to some. She and Takato had formed a close friendship over the months, the two of them gaining a newfound respect for each other. But in the weeks following their journey through the Digital World and return to the real world, this respect would later grow into a secret crush.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do." Takato thought to himself as he looked over his new digivice, Unlike his old one, it was gold-rimmed with symbols around it. "I mean, before all of this started, all I could think about was Jeri. Now, I'm starting to feel the same way about Rika." He put his digivice in his pocket and looked outside his bedroom window. "None of this makes any sense. Maybe it's like Ms. Nami says: it's just hormones." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice from downstairs.  
  
"Takato, your friend Henry is on the phone." She called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay!" Takato replied as he pulled himself out of bed. He went downstairs to the family part of his parents' bakery and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Takato." the voice greeted over the receiver.  
  
"Hey Henry." Takato said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Listen, we've got a problem." Henry explained. "I need you to pick up Guilmon and meet us near the school."  
  
"All right, but why? What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get here. See you then." With that, both Tamers hung up the telephone. Takato quickly slipped on his sneakers and left out of the bakery with a small bag of bread for Guilmon. After picking up his partner, and seeing him wolf down the bread, the two of them hurried to the school grounds. He wasn't surprised to see that Rika was there along with the others. The only exceptions were Ryo and Cyberdramon. Although, Takato was relieved not to have the so-called Digimon King there.  
  
"Hey Takato." Henry greeted. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"Thanks. So, where's everyone else?"  
  
"Kazu and Kenta told me that they would be here later." Jeri told him.  
  
"For something this severe, Susie was better off at home where it's safe." Henry explained to his friend. "I won't put her in any unnecessary danger."  
  
"Anyway, what's the emergency?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well, my dad got a phone call from Yamaki a few hours ago. He said that there's a huge energy buildup somewhere near the park. From the looks of it, it's coming from a Digimon trying to bio-emerge."  
  
"But what could have that much energy anyway?" Takato asked him.  
  
"That's the thing, this energy is being generated by a Digimon stronger than anything we've faced before. No one short of an Ultimate or Mega could have this much power and survive."  
  
"Is there anything else, Henry?" Jeri said, seeing the worried look on his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"You would too if you saw what we saw a few hours back." Terriermon piped up.  
  
"The Digimon that's using that energy has the same frequency of... the D-Reaper." Henry stated in a worried state.  
  
"But the D-Reaper's been destroyed for months now." Takato interrupted. "How could it still be around?" Suddenly, a massive explosion of light shook the ground and shot up to the sky, throwing the children and Digimon to the ground. When Takato and the others got to their feet, they were in shock at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a familiar face to anyone who had seen Season 2 of the Digimon TV series. Though his face was hidden by a cloak, he was all-too familiar to the Tamers.  
  
"Daemon: Virus-type Mega Digimon." Rika read off of her digivice's display. "His 'Evil Inferno' attack can destroy a city block in seconds."  
  
"So, I finally meet the Digimon Tamers for myself." Daemon said cruelly as he glared at them. "You're quite famous in the Digital World, from what I've heard."  
  
"You're real...?" Takato stuttered. "But how?"  
  
"I would tell you the story of how I arrived here but that is entirely too long a story." He then pointed to the still-shocked children. "Since I've already dealt with the DigiDestined, I'll simply finish their pretenders and their fake Digimon instead. That way, nothing shall stand in my way."  
  
"We'll see whose a pretender when we're through with you!" Rika shouted to the demon Digimon, her violet eyes full of fire. There was a lot of things that could make the former Digimon Queen angry and insulting Renamon or her skills were some of them. "Renamon, let's walk all over him!" Immediately, the vulpine Digimon appeared next to her, ready to fight.  
  
"As you wish, Rika." Renamon told her calmly.  
  
"Let's go, Guilmon!" Takato called to his partner, also ready to battle.  
  
"Ready, Takato!" Guilmon replied in a growl, his eyes fully contracted.  
  
"Time to battle, Henry!" Terriermon said as he jumped from his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Right." Henry answered. All three Tamers took out their digivices while Daemon simply laughed.  
  
"Do you expect these pathetic Digimon to stop me?" Daemon chuckled evilly. "You must be joking."  
  
"You're wrong and we'll prove it!" Takato shouted, all three children holding up their digivices.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" The children shouted as they changed into data and merged with their Digimon.  
  
"Guilmon, biomerge to... Gallantmon!"  
  
"Renamon, biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Terriermon, biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Good luck." Jeri called to the Digimon as they prepared to move in. Daemon narrowed his eyes at the small group of Mega Digimon.  
  
"Impressive, but not enough." Daemon mused as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, he was surrounded by several Keramon. "You may think you may have an advantage but you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
"You'll regret coming to our world, Daemon!" Gallantmon shouted as he charged his lance. "Lightning Joust!"  
  
"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted.  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted. The attacks destroyed many of the Keramon but not all of them.  
  
"These guys are like locusts!" Terriermon said. "They're everywhere and too many!"  
  
"Stay focused, Terriermon." Henry told him from inside his data sphere. "We've got to stop him."  
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted, engulfing the Digimon with a blast of fire. Jeri and Calumon covered their eyes from the intensity. When it cleared, all three of the Digimon were damaged and on the ground.  
  
"This is awful." Calumon said from Jeri's arms. Gallantmon struggled to his feet, his shield cracked in several places.  
  
"Guys, are you all right?" Takato said from his data sphere.  
  
"I'll feel better when this jerk is long gone." Rika commented from her data sphere.  
  
"We'd better attack him at the same time." Henry said. "It might be the only way we can beat him."  
  
"It's a shame this battle will end so soon." Daemon mused as he created more fire in his hands. "I was actually enjoying watching you struggle."  
  
"Watch this! Thunder Clap!" Suddenly, Daemon was electrocuted by none other than Justimon. He leapt down to the others and regarded them for a second.  
  
"Hey guys." Ryo said from his data sphere. "I see you started the party early."  
  
"Who invited you anyway?" Rika said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hey chumly!" Gallantmon turned and saw Kazu and Kenta flying up to them on Guardromon. "Looks like you guys could use a hand."  
  
"Glad you made it, Kazu." Gallantmon said in Takato's voice as he turned to the others. "Guys, let's attack him all at once. Shield of the Just!" he shouted.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon shouted.  
  
"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted.  
  
"Justice Burst!" Justimon shouted.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted. All of the attacks slammed into Daemon hard. When the smoke cleared, the Mega Digimon was still standing.  
  
"Man, those attacks didn't do anything!" Kazu said in frustration.  
  
"I would love to continue this little battle but I have a world to conquer." Daemon then summoned all of the remaining Keramon and created one more vortex from their energy.  
  
"Guys, some kind of vortex is forming." Henry reported from his data sphere. "It's pulling everything inside!"  
  
"We've got to get out of here now!" Takato called out. The Digimon and the Tamers began to get pulled into the vortex, de-digivolving as they were swept in. Daemon also moved into the portal, laughing as he vanished inside. Soon, the vortex vanished as well.  
  
  
  
Part 2: When DigiDestined and Tamers Collide...  
  
  
  
(Takuya's POV) So far, things are looking their worst right now. But here's where me and my group of DigiDestined come in. Now, it's been a few days since I gained my B Spirit of Fire and Spirit Evolved to Vritramon. So far, things had been pretty quiet for us. We even got Izumi and Tomoki's H Spirits back. Then, it all got shot straight to heck...  
  
----------------  
  
Takuya Kanbara looked out over a cliff side as he thought to himself about everything that had happened to them so far. So far, he and four other children were brought to this world to save it. To do that, they needed to find the Spirits and evolve to the Legendary Warriors. Through the whole journey, he got along with most of the others pretty well. Still, only one of them was on his mind tonight.  
  
Takuya had met a few girls before going to the Digital World. But none of them were like Izumi Orimoto. She was known as the holder for the spirit of Wind. Her ever-shifting moods reflected the spirit she held. Her grace and beauty shone through as Fairymon. After spending so much time together in the Digital World, she and Takuya had grown close as friends. Then came the day that he realized that it was much more.  
  
Takuya had thought over his slowly-growing friendship with Izumi. He found himself becoming more and more attracted to her over time. He found himself thinking about her every once in a while. She was in his dreams and Takuya could imagine holding her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, hearing her gentle laughter, seeing her beautiful smile. Suddenly, he realized what was happening to him. He was falling in love with her. It wasn't like Junpei's obvious infatuation with her. He truly felt something for the young blond beauty.  
  
"Man, fighting hordes of evil Digimon's a lot easier than telling a girl that you like them." Takuya thought to himself. "She'd probably smack me and say 'Don't act so immature' or something. Still, I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" He was shaken from his thoughts by a familiar voice. Takuya turned and noticed that Izumi was behind him.  
  
"No, I have a few things on my mind." Suddenly, a loud boom was heard and a shockwave raced across the sky. "What in the world was that?" Takuya said as he saw eight shapes fall from the sky.  
  
"I don't know." Izumi said to him. "Maybe we should wake up the other and check it out."  
  
"Right." With that, Takuya watched her walk over to the other sleeping children and Digimon. He shook his head and began to run to whatever fell from the sky.  
  
----------------  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes and looked around. They were in some kind of desert with train tracks running through it. He got up and noticed that Sora and the others were nearby.  
  
"Sora!" Tai called as he went over to his red-haired girlfriend. She opened her eyes and saw Tai over her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." Sora replied.  
  
"Where are we?" Matt said as he got up, helping Mimi to her feet. "This doesn't look like the Digital World. Where did that vortex bring us?"  
  
"Hey, there's other people coming." Mimi pointed out. Sure enough, there were five other children headed their way.  
  
"Hey!" Takuya called out as soon as they got there. "Are you guys okay? We saw you fall a few miles back there."  
  
"Yeah, but where are we?" Tai asked. "For that matter, who are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Takuya and these are my friends Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki. Those two Digimon are Bokomon and Neemon"  
  
"My name's Tai and these are my friends. This is Sora, Matt, and Mimi." Tai then noticed that Takuya and the others didn't have any Digimon but they had what looked like digivices. "How come you guys don't have any Digimon?"  
  
"I guess we don't need them since we Spirit Evolve instead." Takuya explained.  
  
"Spirit Evolve?" Matt asked.  
  
"We use the ancient spirits to transform into Digimon." Kouji said. "Look, if we're done here, how about explaining why you dropped in all of a sudden?"  
  
"Let me guess. You're the 'lone wolf' of the team, right?" Matt said cynically.  
  
"I guess we'll start at the beginning." Sora said to Takuya and the other DigiDestined. "It started when we were around your age and we were at summer camp..."  
  
----------------  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Davis and the others cried out as they landed on the ground hard. Their Digimon had de-digivolved to their Rookie forms and were in a heap nearby. "Is everybody okay?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm all right but my glasses aren't." Yolei said, taking off her broken glasses and putting them in a case. After putting in some contacts, she went over to the goggled boy. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" Davis said. Yolei then smacked him on his head.  
  
"About my contacts, you idiot!"  
  
"Everyone's okay and accounted for." Ken noted. "But where are we? This doesn't look anything like the Digital World."  
  
"Maybe we've landed in a different part." Cody observed.  
  
"Guys, we've got company." T.K announced. The children noticed that other children were nearby and, from the looks of it, had also crashed.  
  
----------------  
  
"Takato, this doesn't look like home." Guilmon remarked to his Tamer.  
  
"I know." Takato said as he went over to Rika, who was nearby. "You okay, Rika?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be better as soon as I get my hands on Daemon." Rika commented, Renamon helping her to her feet.  
  
"It looks like everybody's here." Henry said. "Question is, where's here? This can't be the Digital World."  
  
"Heads up!" Terriermon chirped up. The group turned and noticed six very familiar-looking children and Digimon headed their way.  
  
"You guys okay?" Davis said as Takato stood completely in awe.  
  
"Davis? You guys are real?" Takato said in amazement. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yeah, we're real, but who are you guys?" Davis said.  
  
"Well, I'm Takato and this is Guilmon." Takato said as he introduced him and his friends. "This is Henry and Terriermon, the nonchalant one is Rika and Renamon, Jeri and Calumon, Kazu and Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, and the one with the big lizard is Ryo and Cyberdramon."  
  
"Ryo?" Ken said in shock. "Is that... is it really you?"  
  
"Ken." Ryo said as he shook the black-haired boy's hand. "It's been a while. You've grown up."  
  
"Well, I'm Davis and this is Veemon, the guy with the bowl on his head is T.K and Patamon..."  
  
"Hey!" T.K said at that statement.  
  
"...this is Kari and Gatomon, and this is Yolei and Hawkmon. You already know Ken and his Digimon Wormmon."  
  
"I can't believe we're actually meeting the DigiDestined!" Kazu said excitedly. "This is too cool! Wait until the guys back home hear about this!"  
  
"If we ever get home." Kenta retorted. "We still don't know where we are."  
  
"Ruff! Don't worry!" Jeri said with her infamous sock puppet. "Henry will figure this out! Ruff!" At that, Henry began to blush.  
  
"That puppet still gives me the creeps." Terriermon piped up.  
  
"Anyway, my guess is that Daemon somehow brought us here." Henry theorized. "It must've happened when he formed that vortex."  
  
"You mean, you all had to deal with Daemon, too?" Kari spoke up. "We had to battle him too just before we came here." Suddenly, the Tamers and DigiDestineds' digivices started beeping. Takato pulled out his and saw that the compass-like display was pointing in a certain direction.  
  
"I'm getting some kind of signal." Takato commented. "It's coming from that way."  
  
"Wait a second." Kari said, going over to Takato and looking at his digivice. The signal changed to the symbols for four of the DigiDestined's crests. "That's Tai! That's his signal!"  
  
"That must mean him and Matt are here, too." T.K said.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Davis said optimistically. "Let's go and find them!" With that, the group began to move towards the signal.  
  
----------------  
  
"...and that's when we were brought here." Sora finished. "That's about it."  
  
"So, now you guys are stuck here because of some Digimon named Diaboromon?" Junpei commented. "Just when I thought things were looking up."  
  
"Junpei, please." Izumi insisted. "They need our help and being negative isn't good."  
  
"I'm just being realistic."  
  
"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Matt interrupted. "We've got to figure out how to get home." Suddenly, the D-Scanners of Takuya's group went off. (I am NOT going to call them D-Tectors.)  
  
"Attention." The familiar female voice of Ophanimon said from their digivices. "Proceed at once eastward to find what you seek."  
  
"What does that mean?" Takuya wondered. Tai took out his old mini-scope and looked out over the horizon. He saw that a rather large group of children and Digimon were headed towards them.  
  
'Hey, there's some other kids headed this way." Tai commented. He zoomed in and saw that one of them was Kari. "It's Kari and the others!"  
  
"How did they get here?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Never mind about that. At least they're here." With that, Tai and his group started running towards the other children.  
  
"We should follow them." Takuya said to his group. "Who knows? They might actually turn out to be nice." They also ran after them.  
  
"Kari!" Tai said as he ran up and embraced his little sister. "How in the Digiworld did you get here?"  
  
"It's a long story, Tai." Kari replied. "Listen, we met some other DigiDestined while we were here."  
  
"Actually, we're called Digimon Tamers." Takato spoke up, feeling a twinge of hero worship as he extended his hand to Tai. "I'm Takato. It's... um... it's nice to meet you." He then introduced the rest of his team.  
  
"Nice goggles." Tai commented as he shook his hand. "Anyway, now that we're all united, I think you guys should know something about this world."  
  
"This Digital World isn't like any of ours, we know." Davis said. "Just whose Digital World is it?"  
  
"It's ours, actually." Takuya spoke up as he caught up to the rest of the group of children. "I guess you guys are Tai's friends. I'm Takuya and these are my friends." He then introduced the other members of his group to the children.  
  
"Well, now that we're introduced, let's see if we can find a way back to our world." Ken said. Suddenly, all of the digivices went off, pointing towards the distant horizon. There seemed to be a large, crystal-like shape sitting there. Tai took out his mini-scope and looked at what was out there.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" Sora asked with concern.  
  
"There's some kind of big crystal castle out there." Tai said. "From the way it looks, it's pulling in data."  
  
"Oh no." Everyone turned to Bokomon, who was thumbing through his book. "That's the 'Castle of Despair', a horrible place where the deadliest of all Digimon reside."  
  
"The Castle of Despair?" Davis said with disbelief. "What's next? The Fortress of Doom?"  
  
"This isn't the time for joking!" Bokomon retorted. "That castle is the storehouse for all of the dark energy in this world. It is where evil Digimon such as Cherubimon and Duskmon draw their power. It's also said that inside is the Sphere of Evil, a device where the ultimate in evil Digimon is said to sleep."  
  
"That was a good story." Neemon said with his usual denseness. "Read it again!"  
  
"Don't start with me, you!" Bokomon told the slow-witted Digimon.  
  
"So, whoever pulled us here is inside the castle?" Matt said. "Figures. Villains always have to hide in something big and dark."  
  
"The only thing that can destroy it and probably send you all home is the Quantum Crystal, a source of power that can seal the evil in the castle." Bokomon explained. "To prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, the 10 Legendary Warriors split it into four parts and spread it throughout the Digital World."  
  
"So, let me guess." Rika said. "We've got to go on a journey to find it."  
  
"Yes, but be warned. The pieces will be heavily guarded so be careful."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed, Rika." Takato said to Rika with a smile. "It might actually be fun. Besides, it was getting sort of boring back in the real world." He then turned to Guilmon. "What do you say, Guilmon? Ready to hit it one more time?"  
  
"Ready, Takato!" Guilmon replied to his friend.  
  
"That's the spirit, Takato." Tai said to the young goggled Tamer. "Lots of enthusiasm will help you a lot."  
  
"So, here's what we'll do." Henry said to the group. "Our different groups will split up and go to different parts of the Digital World. When we find the crystals, we'll meet up back here."  
  
"Kari, I want you to go with Davis's group." Tai said to his sister. "Yolei will need you to DNA digivolve with in case there's trouble."  
  
"That goes for you too, T.K." Matt added as he spoke to his brother.  
  
"Okay, if you're absolutely sure." T.K said as he and Kari joined with Davis and the others.  
  
"All right! Let's go find some crystals!" Davis said. With that, the group of DigiDestined, Tamers, and Digimon split up and began to journey to the four corners of the Digital World.  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, inside the castle, Daemon was watching everything from a crystal ball. He flexed his hands as he fumed in anger.  
  
"Those children could be a problem if not dealt with." Daemon said angrily. "If they get the crystals, my plan will be ruined." Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He summoned some of the D-Reaper's data from inside of him and formed four shapes. They formed into the shapes of his former servants: SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon. The remaining one formed into a Digimon named Ghoulmon: a grey Digimon with eyes on it's hands, one eye in the center of it's head, and small black wings.  
  
"The DigiDestined children must not get the crystals." Daemon instructed. "Do whatever it takes to stop them." With that, the three Digimon vanished in a flash of dark energy.  
  
  
  
Part 3- Battle in the Mountains  
  
  
  
After several hours of walking, Tai and his friends came to a desert wasteland. There were several mountains all around, all looking too steep to climb.  
  
"Well, the crystal's got to be around here somewhere." Tai said to himself. "I hope this isn't some kind of wild goose chase."  
  
"Don't worry, Tai." He turned and noticed that Sora was next to him. "We'll find it and figure out how to get home. At least we're all together, right?"  
  
"...Right. I'm just worried about Kari. The last thing I'd want for her is to be in this type of situation."  
  
"She's a big girl, Tai. She can take care of herself. Besides, she has Gatomon and T.K to watch out for her."  
  
"I guess you're right." Tai then kissed Sora gently as they continued to walk. Suddenly, their digivices went off with a shriek.  
  
"I'm picking up some kind of signal." Matt said. "It looks like it's coming from one of these mountains."  
  
"It must be the crystal." Tai said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mimi asked. "Because if I have to climb that mountain, it's going to ruin my outfit."  
  
"Relax, Mimi." Sora said to her friend. "If you want, you can stay here and keep a lookout for trouble." Suddenly, they heard cackling from nearby. The group looked up and saw a large skeleton-like Digimon holding a staff fly down to them.  
  
"So, you want to get your hands on the crystal?" The bony Digimon said. "You'll have to come through me!"  
  
"SkullSatamon!" Tai and Matt said at the same time. They remembered SkullSatamon from Daemon's Daemon Corps. It took Imperialdramon's Fighter Mode to defeat him because his "Nail Bone" attack had frozen their Digimon.  
  
"Your Digimon friends got lucky by digivolving Imperialdramon. Now that the overgrown gila monster isn't here, I'll take you out fast!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tai and the other whipped out their digivices. "Digivolve, guys!"  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he threw a ball of energy at SkullSatamon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted, firing a blast of super-cold energy from his mouth.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted, slamming SkullSatamon with a bird of fire.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted, firing a green blast of energy. SkullSatamon dodged all of the attacks.  
  
"You missed!" The bony Digimon shrieked. "Now it's my turn! Nail Bone!" he shouted as he pointed his staff at the Digimon. All of them were hit hard and slammed into the ground. Garudamon and Lillymon were completely immobilized.  
  
"Garudamon!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Lillymon, no!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Get up, you guys!" Tai shouted.  
  
"You can't lose!" Matt added. Slowly, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon got to their feet.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted, firing several missiles at SkullSatamon.  
  
"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouted as he charged SkullSatamon with his "Dramon Destroyers" in front. SkullSatamon wacked him and the missiles aside with his staff.  
  
"Too bad. I was starting to have fun." SkullSatamon said as he charged hsi staff again. "Nail Bone!" This time, the Mega Digimon went down and weren't getting up. The attack had immobilized them.  
  
"You guys can't give up!" Tai shouted.  
  
"You've got to digivolve again!" Matt said. Both boys held out their digivices to their Digimon, hoping that this would work once more. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to glow brightly and fuse together. When the light faded, Omnimon stood in their place ready for battle.  
  
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted as he charged forward, his sword ready to strike. SkullSatamon vanished and reappeared behind the Mega Digimon.  
  
"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon shouted, blasting Omnimon with his staff. The Mega Digimon roared in pain from the attack.  
  
"No! Omnimon!" Tai and Matt shouted. Omnimon roared in anger as he produced a cannon fron the MetalGarurumon arm.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted, this time hitting SkullSatamon but not doing much damage. The bony Digimon laughed insanely.  
  
"How can he have so much power?" Matt wondered.  
  
"There's got to be a way to take him down!" Tai said in frustration. Sora and Mimi, seeing this on their boyfriends' faces, wanted desperately to help them.  
  
"Garudamon, please, you have to help Omnimon!" Sora shouted to her Digimon.  
  
"You too, Lillymon! Please!" Mimi added. Both of the Ultimates struggled to their feet to help the holy knight Digimon.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted, channeling all of her energy into another firebird.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted, forcing her own energy into another blast of energy. These attacks collided but also did little damage.  
  
"Hmmph. More flies to be squashed." SkullSatamon shouted, aiming his lance at Garudamon and Lillymon. "Nail Bone!" he shouted once more.  
  
"NO!!!" Sora and Mimi shouted at the same time, fearing for their Digimon. Suddenly, green and red energy erupted from their digivices and hit their Digimon, recharging them but allowing them to do something else.  
  
"Garudamon..."  
  
"...Lillymon..."  
  
"DNA Mega digivolve to... Irismon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Irismon is an ancient Digimon of incredible power that's equal to Omnimon. Her "Celestial Wind" has enough power to blows evil away.  
  
Where Garudamon and Lillymon used to be stood a new Digimon of incredible beauty. She looked human enough but wore gold form-fitting armor over her body. Her face was hidden by a mask and there was a crown on her head shaped like a gold bird. She had four wings that shimmered with rainbow colors. Her hands resembled talons and her hair was also full of rainbow colors. The children and Digimon stood in shock.  
  
"They digivolved together." Sora said in awe.  
  
"She's beautiful." Mimi added, also in awe.  
  
"Wow." Tai and Matt said. Irismon flew to Omnimon's side and glared at SkullSatamon with her azure blue eyes.  
  
"If you think you're going to hurt these children, you'll have to come through me." Irismon said in Garudamon's and Lillymon's voices. "Prepare to feel the power of Love and Sincerity..."  
  
"...added to the powers of Courage and Friendship." Omnimon finished, once again charging his cannon. "Supreme Cannon!" he shouted, firing a large blast of energy at SkullSatamon.  
  
"Celestial Wind!" Irismon shouted, drawing the energy around her into a powerful wave. Both attacks ripped into SkullSatamon, almost but not quite deleting him.  
  
"Now to finish this! Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon's sword slashed through what was left of SkullSatamon, deleting him on the spot.  
  
"That was incredible!" Tai said as he hugged his girlfriend tightly with joy. "We did it!"  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora said, smiling as she returned the embrace.  
  
"I"m proud of you, Mimi." Matt told his girlfriend, also hugging her tightly.  
  
"Matt..." Mimi said. Suddenly, a bright light rose from the ground and stopped in front of the children. It transformed into a large blue crystal. Tai took the crystal and it stopped glowing.  
  
"It looks like our work is done." Tai said as he pocketed the crystal. "We'd beter head back to the others." Omnimon and Irismon picked up the four children and put them on their shoulders. They then took to the skies, heading back to the Castle of Despair.  
  
  
  
Part 4: Winter of Discontent  
  
In the northern part of the Digital World, Davis and his group walked with their Digimon, trying to look for the crystal on their D-3s. There was nothing but snow and glaciers for miles.  
  
"Man, how are we supposed to find anything out here?" Davis said to himself. "It looks like the inside of my uncle's freezer."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Davis." He turned around and noticed that Yolei was beside him. "There's bound to be something out here. After all, we wouldn't be out here in the snow for nothing."  
  
Davis was surprised as he listened to her. Here was a girl who he thought would like nothing better than to argue with him. Now, she was giving encouragement. It wasn't the first time, either. During the battle with MaloMyotismon, he overheard Yolei's remark about how he was standing between her and Never-Never Land. He would gladly do it again. Suddenly, the D-3s went off with a beeping sound.  
  
"I'm getting some kind of signal on my D-3." Cody commented. "It must be the crystal." The group followed the signal, the beeping getting louder and louder.  
  
"The crystal must be here somewhere." T.K said.  
  
"If it is, it's probably buried underneath this snow." Ken said. "That means we'll probably have to dig for it." Suddenly, all of their Digimon got into a battle-ready stance.  
  
"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked her partner.  
  
"We're not alone out here." Gatomon replied. "There's something else, something evil."  
  
"Aww, you've ruined my entrance." an evil-sounding voice said. The children looked up and saw a Digimon familiar to mainly Kari and Yolei.  
  
"LadyDevimon!" Both girls said with anger. Kari remembered LadyDevimon as a servant of Piedmon while Yolei knew the dark Digimon as a member of the Daemon Corps. Both girls were filled with contempt for her.  
  
"What do you want, you ugly creep?" Yolei said angrily.  
  
"Only to get payback for what you two..." She pointed to Kari and Yolei. "...did to me. If you want the crystal so badly, you'll have to fight me for it."  
  
"Bring it on, you witch." Davis said as he and the others whipped out their D-3s. "Digivolve guys!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"XVeemon..."  
  
"...Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"...Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"...Angemon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared of you pathetic Digimon?" LadyDevimon mocked. "Darkness Wave!" she screeched as several bats flew from her body.  
  
"We'll give you something to be scared of!" Paildramon said, charging his guns. "Desperado Blaster!" he shouted.  
  
"That goes double for me!" Sylphimon added. "Static Force!"  
  
"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon shouted. LadyDevimon weaved in and out of all of those attacks with ease.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" she shouted again. This time, it slammed into all of the Digimon, forcing them to the ground.  
  
"It's not enough!" Davis said to Paildramon. "Digivolve again!"  
  
"Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, mode change to... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Chew on this!" Imperialdramon said as he stood in front of the children. "Positron Laser!" he shouted.  
  
"Astral Laser!" Sylphimon shouted.  
  
"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted. They collided with LadyDevimon but did little damage.  
  
"I thought I had something to worry about from you." LadyDevimon mocked. "I guess not. Darkness Wave!" Her attack went straight into Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon, weakening them severely.  
  
"Imperialdramon, you can't lose!" Davis shouted.  
  
"This is bad." Ken commented. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"Sylphimon, you've got to help them out!" Yolei shouted. The Ultimate got to it's feet and stood eye-to-eye with LadyDevimon.  
  
"Static Force!" Sylphimon shouted. The attack barely scratched LadyDevimon as she chuckled evilly.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy destroying you pathetic fools." LadyDevimon hissed. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Sylphimon, no!!!" Kari and Yolei cried. Suddenly, a beam of red and pink energy shot from the girls' D-3s and D-Terminals and engulfed Sylphimon.  
  
"Sylphimon, mega digivolve to... Valkyrimon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Valkyrimon is the mega form of Sylphimon and is known as the 'defender of the skies'. His "Feral Sword" is enough to cut any evildoer down to size!  
  
Valkyrimon stood at eye level with LadyDevimon, who was growling angrily. Yolei and Kari stood in awe along with the others.  
  
"That's Hawkmon's mega form?" Yolei said in awe.  
  
"Wow." Kari added. "He looks powerful."  
  
"Now we can send that overgrown witch packing!" Davis said with enthusiasm. Imperialdramon stood to his feet alongside Valkyrimon and Shakkoumon.  
  
"I've waited a long time to get some payback on you, LadyDevimon." Valkyrimon said in the dual voices of Aquilamon and Gatomon. "Prepare to taste cold steel!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" LadyDevimon screeched. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Not today!" Imperialdramon said, pointing his cannon directly at LadyDevimon. "Positron Laser!"  
  
"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted.  
  
"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon shouted as he sliced through LadyDevimon with a sword of energy. LadyDevimon screamed as she was deleted.  
  
"That was awesome!" Davis said. "But how did Sylphimon get the energy to digivolve to Mega?"  
  
"Where do you think, you jerk?" Yolei said, looking him straight in his eyes. "The last thing I'd want is for you and the others to get sliced by LadyDevimon. I care about you too much to let that happen."  
  
"You... you care about me?" Davis stammered, blushing somewhat.  
  
"Of course I do." Yolei said more gently. "We may argue a lot but you are a good friend, Davis. I..." This time, she was the one who started to blush. "...I didn't want to see you hurt, okay?"  
  
"Yolei..." For once, Davis was totally speechless. "I... I don't know what to say."  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt this, guys, but look over there!" T.K pointed out. In front of the group was a glowing blue crystal. It flew into Davis's hands and stopped glowing.  
  
"At least we didn't have to dig." Ken noted.  
  
"Now that we've got the crystal, let's get back to the castle." Cody said. With that, all of the children were scooped up by Imperialdramon and were flown back to the Castle of Despair.  
  
  
  
Part 4- True Beauty Shines Through  
  
(Warning: contains some spoilers from "The Runaway Digimon Express".)  
  
In the eastern region of the Digital World, on a beach, the Tamers were checking for any sign of the crystal on their D-Arcs. So far, they haven't found anything. Takato was starting to get frustrated, not about the crystal, but his problem with Rika.  
  
Takato had met several girls during his time as a Tamer. In his eyes, none of them could compare to Rika. Underneath her tomboyish appearance, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had met. Her lavender eyes reflected her inner strength and determination, both qualities that he had always admired about her. When they first met, she had wanted nothing to do with Takato or Henry, thinking that they were only obstacles to becoming the best. Still, Takato continued to reach out to her, wanting to help her break past the ice. Now, she had warmed up to almost all of the other Tamers, thanks to Takato's persistence and Renamon's influence.  
  
Takato sighed to himself as he vacantly looked at the compass-like display on his D-Ark. He wasn't sure when exactly he started having feelings for Rika. During the Parasimon incident, when one of them had taken over Rika's body, he tried hard to get through to her. With Renamon and Guilmon's help, it had worked until a larger one had snatched her away. He biomerged into Gallantmon and rescued her from the Parasimon. It was in that moment he knew. Somehow, he just KNEW what he felt as he looked into her lavender eyes. Suddenly, he was shaken from his thoughts when his D-Ark beeped loudly.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting a signal." Takato said.  
  
"It could be the crystal." Henry said. "Let's check around this area." As the group checked around the beach, Rika noticed that Takato looked concerned about something.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rika asked.  
  
"My mom and dad must be worried sick by now." Takato said to her. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do this to them again. Now, they don't even know where we are."  
  
"Don't worry about it, goggle-head." Rika assured him. "As soon as we find the crystal, we can all go home so our families wouldn't worry about us."  
  
"I guess so." Then, to his surprise, Rika placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, Takato, I know you're worried and everything. I'm worried about my family too. That's why we have to hurry up and find this crystal. If we don't, we may never get out of here." Just then, their D-Arks went off and their Digimon stood ready for battle.  
  
"Guys, something's coming up fast!" Henry called over to them. "It's definitely a Digimon but I've never seen any with these readings."  
  
"Heads up!" Terriermon said to his partner. Suddenly, a giant Digimon rushed out of the water, glaring at them with it's red eyes.  
  
"MarineDevimon: an Ultimate-level Digimon." Takato read from his D-Ark. "His attack, "Tentacle Flap", paralyzes his opponents if they're hit more than once. His "Ink Blast" finishes them off."  
  
"Are you sure he's an Ultimate?" Kazu spoke up. "He doesn't look so tough."  
  
"He may not look it, but MarineDevimon is extremely dangerous." Ryo cautioned. "I've seen what this guy can do a few times and it's not pretty."  
  
"Ink Blast!" MarineDevimon shouted, spiting a stream of black ink out of his mouth at the Tamers.  
  
"Time to digivolve, Guilmon!" Takato called out.  
  
"Let's go, Renamon!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Get ready, Terriermon!" Henry shouted.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called out. The four children pulled out their D-Arks immediately and held them high.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" The children shouted as they changed into data and merged with their Digimon.  
  
"Guilmon, biomerge to... Gallantmon!"  
  
"Renamon, biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Terriermon, biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Monodramon, biomerge to... Justimon!"  
  
"Prepare yourself for the swift taste of justice!" Gallantmon shouted as he charged his lance. "Lightning Joust!" he shouted.  
  
"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted.  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted.  
  
"Justice Kick!" Justimon shouted. MarineDevimon managed to dodge the attacks easily.  
  
"Tentacle Flap!" MarineDevimon shouted, slapping the Digimon around with his tentacles.  
  
"Take this, you overgrown piece of sushi!" MegaGargomon shouted. "Gargo Missiles!"  
  
"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon shouted.  
  
"Justice Burst!" Justimon shouted.  
  
"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted, adding his attack to the others. Still, after the onslaught of attacks, nothing worked.  
  
"How can this guy be so powerful?" Gallantmon wondered. "He's an Ultimate so it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"My master warned me that you would be a challenge." MarineDevimon spoke. "It's a shame that it's not true." Suddenly, his eyes glowed a crimson shade of red. "Depth Blast!" he shouted as he blasted the Digimon. Unfortunately, MegaGargomon was hit and de-digivolved to Henry and Terriermon, too weak to even stand.  
  
"MegaGargomon!" The other Digimon shouted.  
  
"Henry!" Jeri shouted in horror.  
  
"I've had enough of this overgrown fish!" Justimon growled as his arm changed forms again. "Voltage Blade!"  
  
"Depth Blast!" Soon, he de-digivolved as well to Ryo and Monodramon.  
  
"Takato, we're the only ones left." Sakuyamon warned in Rika's voice. "We've got to be careful."  
  
"MarineDevimon..." Takato said angrily. "You will pay for what you've done to our friends. Mark my words, you will pay!" With that, Gallantmon glowed a bright red as he begun to change.  
  
MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gallantmon, mode change to... Crimson Mode!"  
  
"Tentacle Flap!" MarineDevimon shouted, ending up grabbing Sakuyamon in one of his tentacles.  
  
"Get away from her!" Gallantmon shouted, slicing through the tentacles to free his friend. "Invincible Sword!" he shouted, his attack just missing MarineDevimon.  
  
"You all are becoming annoying." MarineDevimon growled. "It's time to bring this battle to an end. Depth Blast!"  
  
"Takato, watch out!" Sakuyamon shoutd in Rika's voice, suddenly becoming surrounded by a white light.  
  
MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Sakuyamon, mode change to... Azure Mode!"  
  
When the light faded, everyone was in awe of Sakuyamon's new form. In addition to her long white hair flowing from under her helmet, there were two wings of light emerging from her back. Her staff was a different design and she once again had a fox's tail. Finally, the bodysuit under her armor was a deep shade of blue while her entire armor was silver.  
  
"She's so pretty." Calumon chirped up from Jeri's arms.  
  
"Wow." Takato said from inside Gallantmon as he called up Sakuyamon's stats. "Sakuyamon: Azure Mode. Mega level. Her special attacks are Celestial Blade and Talisman Star."  
  
"You've made a terrible mistake in attacking my friends, MarineDevimon." Sakuyamon said boldly in Rika and Renamon's voices. "In doing so, you have incured my wrath."  
  
"Prepare for your demise, MarineDevimon." Gallantmon added, charging up his lance for his final attack. "Final Justice!"  
  
"Celestial Blade!" Sakuyamon shouted. The two attacks slamed into MarineDevimon, deleting him instantly.  
  
"Guys, you rock!" Kazu shouted up to both Megas.  
  
"That was incredible!" Kenta added.  
  
"Not bad, you two." Ryo said, smirking at them. Rika, as Sakuyamon, then turned to Takato, as Gallantmon.  
  
"Are you all right, Takato?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you mode change like that?" Takato asked. "I mean, that was amazing."  
  
"I don't know." Rika replied. "I just couldn't let MarineDevimon hurt anyone else. You're a good friend, Takato, and..." She then started to blush inside of her data sphere. "...and I care about what happens to you."  
  
"You- you do?" Takato stammered, also beginning to blush.  
  
"Yeah. From the first day we met, even though all I wanted to do was battle Digimon, you kept trying to get through to me. It meant a lot coming from you, even though I didn't show it." Sakuyamon gently touched the side of Gallantmon's helmet, making it vanish and revealing his face. It resembled Takato's but with Guilmon's skin, eyes, and hair.  
  
"Rika..." Takato, as Gallantmon, said. "You mean a lot to me, too. When we first met, at first I was nervous and a little reluctant to fight. You made me realize that, sometimes, you have to fight to survive. It's your strength as well as your beauty that I like so much about you." He then copied Sakuyamon and touched the side of her face, making her own helmet vanish. Her face resembled what Rika would be as an adult but with Renamon's eyes and white hair. "Rika... I..."  
  
"I know, Takato." The two Mega Digimon drew closer and closer until...  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" Kazu shouted up. "If you're through up there, we've still gotta find that crystal!"  
  
"That's it!" Sakuyamon shouted as Gallantmon held her back from reaping her vengeance on Kazu. "Let me at him!"  
  
"Rika, not now." Just then, a glowing blue crystal appeared in front of the children. It floated into Gallantmon's hands and stopped glowing.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going." Henry said as he turned to Terriermon. "We should probably biomerge to MegaGargomon to carry everyone around."  
  
"Do I look like a overgrown green taxi?" Terriermon retorted.  
  
"Terriermon..." Henry warned sternly.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" Henry shouted, changing once more into data and merging with Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon, biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Climb on, guys." Henry said from his data sphere. All of the children, with the exception of Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Ryo, climbed into MegaGargomon's giant hands.  
  
"Monodramon, you know what to do." Ryo told his partner, whipping out a card.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-modify!" Ryo shouted, scanning the rapidly-changing card with his digivice. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Monodramon, matrix digivolve to... Cyberdramon!"  
  
After Ryo climbed onto his partner's back, all of the Digimon flew off to meet the others at the Castle of Despair.  
  
  
  
Part 5- New Beginnings  
  
Not far from the castle, Takuya's group of DigiDestined were still searching for the crystal without success. All around them, the area was nothing but trees. Still, finding the crystal to help their new friends was not on Takuya's mind. He still didn't know what to do about Izumi.  
  
He wasn't sure how he had ended up falling for her. He thought it had started when he had checked on Izumi with Seraphimon's DigiEgg. The way she was holding it, like a mother protecting her newborn child, stirred something in the goggle-headed boy. It was when he looked into her emerald-green eyes that he started feeling something. But it wasn't until he started getting annoyed at Junpei's constant attention to her that he finally knew. He just KNEW what he was feeling.  
  
"Did you find anything yet, Takuya?" He was broken from his thoughts once more by the sound of Izumi's voice.  
  
"So far, I've got zip." Takuya replied. Izumi then came over to him with concern on her face.  
  
"I meant to ask you before, what did it feel like digivolving with a B Spirit?"  
  
"Well... I can't really explain it. I felt... powerful, like I could do anything. But I had to learn how to keep it under control so I wouldn't hurt anyone." His face darkened when he thought about how he, as Vritramon, almost came close to hurting his friends. "I was cared of hurting you guys and I didn't want that to happen."  
  
"You didn't, and you're doing fine with it now." Izumi reassured him. "Besides, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened, Takuya. Tomoki got through to you and snapped you out of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." With that, Izumi smiled and resumed her search for the crystal. Takuya watched her walk away and felt a smile come to his own face. Suddenly, his D-Scanner went off.  
  
"Guys, the digivices are going off." Junpei called out. "Something's close." Just then, a black shape zoomed past the children. It stopped and hovered in front of them, a blank look in it's one yellow eye.  
  
"I've heard of this Digimon." Bokomon commented. "He is Ghoulmon, a Digimon both dangerous and virtually unknown to some. His special attack is "Death Arrow".  
  
"Is that someone's bad idea of a Holloween costume?" Kouji commented.  
  
"Don't joke!" Bokomon retorted. "I've seen what a Digimon like this is capable of and it isn't pretty!"  
  
"We can handle him." Takuya told them. "We've handled worse than some one-eyes creep."  
  
"My master demands your destruction." Ghoulmon stated in a monotone voice. "Prepare for termination. Death Arrow!" His attack sent the childen flying across the ground.  
  
"Split up!" Takuya shouted to the others. He, Izumi, Neemon and Bokomon ended up going one way while Junpei, Kouji, and Tomoki went another way.  
  
"Why does Takuya have to end up going with Izumi?" Junpei complained while they ran.  
  
"Now is NOT the time, all right?" Kouji cautioned.  
  
Meanwhile, Takuya and Izumi continued to run away from Ghoulmon and had ended up falling down a pit in the ground. They had, like the first time it happened, ended up holding each other. Izumi looked at Takuya, who was under her, and pushed him away.  
  
"Why do I always end up in a hole with you?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Are you all right down there?" Bokomon called from the top of the pit.  
  
"We could use a rope or something." Takuya replied. Just then, they heard some explosions at the top. Ghoulmon had appeared and was glaring down at the two children with it's yellow eye.  
  
"Target aquired." Ghoulmon droned in it's monotone voice.  
  
"It looks like we'll have to spirit-evolve." Takuya said, taking out his D-Scanner.  
  
"It looks that way." Izumi added, also taking out her D-Scanner.  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution... Agnimon!"  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution... Fairymon!"  
  
"Salamander Break!" Agnimon shouted as he flew out of the pit and punched Ghoulmon in it's eye. Fairymon flew over to Bokomon and Neemon and checked on them.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked the two Digimon.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid Neemon isn't." Bokomon told her.  
  
"I've got sand in my pants." Neemon commented densely.  
  
"And rocks in your head."  
  
"Explosion Eye!" Fairymon turned and saw Agnimon hit with Ghoulmon's attack.  
  
"Salamander Kick!" Agnimon shouted, kicking Ghoulmon in what could be called it's head.  
  
"Breeza Petallo!" Fairymon shouted, flying over to help her friend. None of the attacks worked on it.  
  
"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted, hitting both Digimon with the attack. The one-eyes Digimon then tackled them both into the ground.  
  
"How could he be so strong?" Fairymon asked.  
  
"It's time to push things up a notch." Agnimon declared, taking out his D-Scanner.  
  
"Execute Slide Evolution... Vritramon!"  
  
"Explosion Eye!" Ghoulmon shouted.  
  
"Corona Blaster!" Vritramon shouted, canceling out the attack. He then tried to tackle Ghoulmon but it moved out of the way. It re-appeared behind him instantly.  
  
"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted, hitting Vritramon from behind. The B Spirit Digimon was weakened severely and flew to the ground.  
  
"Vritramon!" Fairymon shouted, flying in between Ghoulmon and her friend. "All right, creepazoid. You're dealing with me now."  
  
"Fairymon... wait..." Vritramon said, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted, blasting Fairymon and sending her flying back into the nearby pit.  
  
"IZUMI!!!" Vritramon shouted. As Fairymon fell, she de-digivolved to Izumi and suddenly found herself suspended in midair and surrounded by lavender energy. In front of her was an angeling-looking spirit.  
  
"Is that... my B Spirit?" Izumi asked herself. "If it is, it has to let me help Takuya." She held out her D-Scanner and quickly received the spirit.  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution... Shutumon!"  
  
Bright lavender light shot from the pit and into the air, drawing everyone's attention. When it faded, standing over top of it was a beautiful-looking Digimon with wings and blue hair.  
  
"Oh my." Bokomon said in astonishment. "That would be Shutumon, the B Spirit of Wind."  
  
"Vritramon, are you all right?" Shutumon asked calmly as she flew over to him and extended her hand.  
  
"I am now." Vritramon replied, taking it and getting to his feet. "Now, let's see if we can take down this one-eyed freak show."  
  
"You will be terminated." Ghoulmon said again in his monotone voice. "Explosion Eye!" Both Digimon dodged the attack easily.  
  
"Flame Storm!" Vritramon shouted.  
  
"Wind of Pain!" Shutumon shouted. Both attack did severe damage to Ghoulmon but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Must... complete... mission... error... error..." Ghoulmon sputtered.  
  
"Time to finish this." Vritramon said. "Corona Blaster!"  
  
"Gilgamesh Slicer!" Shutumon shouted. Both attacks finished off Ghoulmon and, unlike it's comrades, released it's fractal code. Vritramon and Shutumon slide-evolved into Agnimon and Fairymon and prepared to take the code.  
  
"Fractal code, digitize!" both Digimon shouted as the code was scanned into their digivices.  
  
"So your B Spirit was in that pit the whole time?" Agnimon asked Fairymon.  
  
"Yeah, it was strange." Fairymon replied. "It didn't show itself until I was in danger. Still, all I could think about was helping you. If Ghoulmon had finished you off, I don't know what would have happened. I care about you, Takuya..." At this point, she started to blush somewhat. "...and I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Izumi..." Agnimon said, also starting to blush somewhat. "I... I care about you too and there's something I need to tell you." Before either of them could say anything else, suddenly they were interrupted by Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Hey, look at the pretty blue light." Neemon said.  
  
"You idiot!" Bokomon said, snapping his friend's pants. "That blue light is the crystal that we were supposed to find." The glowing blue crystal flew into Agnimon's hands, causing him and Fairymon to de-digivolve. Just then, Kouji and the others ran up to them.  
  
"How did you guys find the crystal?" Kouji asked. "And what happened to Ghoulmon?"  
  
"Never mind that!" Junpei called to them. "Look!" The children and Digimon looked in the direction of the Castle of Despair. It was sending out waves of dark energy into the sky.  
  
"What's going on with the sky?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"We'll find out on our way back." Takuya said as he pocketed the crystal. "The others are probably already there." With that, the children headed back towards the castle as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
Part 6- The Battle on Two Fronts  
  
Daemon looked into his crystal ball as he watched all four battles. His eyes burned with angry energy as he destroyed it, roaring in rage.  
  
"Those foolish DigiDestined think they can defeat my minions and return to their worlds so easily?" the clocked Digimon mused as he floated to a giant black sphere. It was connected to cords of the D-Reaper's data and pulsed with dark energy. "I think that it's time to introduce them to an old creation of mine."  
  
----------------  
  
As Takuya and the others finally made it back to the castle, the other DigiDestined/Tamers were already there with their newly-evolved Digimon. The only exceptions were the Tamers, who had de-digivolved from lack of energy.  
  
"Hey, you guys made it!" Davis called to them.  
  
"Yeah, and we've got the crystal." Takuya reached into his pocket and brought out the glowing blue crystal. Tai, Davis, and Takato did the same and all of the crystals began to merge with each other. Suddenly, it was interrupted with a blast of dark energy, blwong the crystal apart. The children looked up and heard an ominous laugh.  
  
"Foolish DigiDestined! Did you think you could escape my wrath so easily?" The voice revealed itself to be Daemon, hovering in front of the castle.  
  
"It's over, Daemon!" Davis shouted. "We beat everything you threw at us!"  
  
"Correction, DigiDestined of Miracles, it has only just begun." Daemon then pointed to the castle, which stopped pulling in dark energy. Suddenly, a giant black sphere emerged from the top and began to crack open. T.K looked over and noticed that both Kari and Ken turned pale with fear.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong?" T.K asked, concerned about his friend.  
  
"There's so much darkness coming from that sphere." Kari commented.  
  
"Kari's right." Ken added. "It's the same energy that I felt from Kimeramon when I was the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"You couldn't be more correct, Ichijouchi." Daemon growled. "Now, behold my creation!" The sphere finally opened and revealed a slimy-looking gray Digimon. It came down, shaking the ground in front of the children.  
  
"Was that the Digimon you were talking about, Bokomon?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Bokomon said, desperately looking through the book. "The book doesn't mention what kind of Digimon it is."  
  
"Wait, I think I know." Rika said as she pulled out her Digimonc cards. She thumbed through them until she found the one she was looking for. She quickly scanned it and read the stats. "ArcaDemon: a Digimon with unknown properties. It's level varies from the energy it absorbs."  
  
"Well, that doesn't help." Takato noted.  
  
"Ok course, while my pet disposes of your precious Digimon, I will be busy destroying all of your worlds. And with that, I will need some assistance." This time, he summoned four dark energy spheres and trapped Sora, Yolei, Rika, and Izumi inside!  
  
"Sora!" Tai and Matt yelled.  
  
"Yolei!" Davis and Ken shouted.  
  
"Rika!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Izumi, no!" Takuya shouted. Daemon only laughed at the four goggled heroes as he pulled the spheres to him.  
  
"The best way to cripple a leader is to take away what he treasures most, and what better prize than the girls that they care for?"  
  
"Let them go now, Daemon!" Tai shouted angrily.  
  
"Yeah, you jerk!" Davis added.  
  
"If you wish, you can try to rescue them. Of course, I won't guarantee that they won't become my receptacles by then. Until then, heroes!" With that, he retreated to the castle, leaving the DigiDestined and Tamers to deal with ArcaDemon.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Takato stressed. "Who knows what Daemon will do to Rika and the others."  
  
"Takato's right." Tai said as he turned to the rest of the children. "Matt, I'm going in to try and stop Daemon with Davis, Takato, and Takuya. I need you to lead these guys in stopping ArcaDemon."  
  
"Sure thing, Tai." Matt said. "Just be careful in there."  
  
"Good luck, Davis." Ken said to his friend and DNA digivolving partner. "Do whatever it takes."  
  
"No problem." Davis replied.  
  
"Be careful in there, Takato." Henry told his friend. "Bring Rika back safely."  
  
"Right, Henry." Takato said.  
  
"Don't screw this up, Takuya." Kouji said. "Remember, this is serious business so no showing off."  
  
"You don't have to tell me how serious this is." Takuya said, looking angered at Kouji's remark. He then turned to the other three goggleboys. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" they replied and took out ther digivices.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted as he transformed into data once more and merged with Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon, biomerge to... Gallantmon!"  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted as he scanned a jumbled ball of data on his hand wiht his digivice. Immediately, the B Spirit of Fire split apart into fiery armor and slammed onto his body, changing him into the B Spirit itself. "...Vritramon!"  
  
"Let's move out!" Tai shouted. With that, all four heroes sped to the castle, leaving the others to handle ArcaDemon.  
  
"All right, guys!" Matt said as he whipped out his digivice. "Let's do it!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"...Angemon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" Henry, Ryo, and surprisingly Kazu shouted as they changed into data and merged with their Digimon.  
  
"Terriermon, biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Monodramon, biomerge to... Justimon!"  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
"Digimodify!" Kazu shouted as he scanned his first blue card. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Guardromon, digivolve to... Andromon!"  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution!" Junpei and Tomoki shouted as they summoned their H Spirits. Immediately, Junpei was changed into the H Spirit of Thunder and Tomoki was changed into the H Spirit of Ice.  
  
"...Blitzmon!"  
  
"...Chakkmon!"  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kouji shouted as he called the B Spirit of Light. He was immediately transformed into the B Spirit itself. "...Garmmon!"  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, inside the castle, Tai and Davis looked around while Gallantmon and Vritramon covered the rear. The entire interior looked like the inside of a dark nebula, similar to the place that the DigiDestined had to face Apocalymon.  
  
"This place feels familiar." Tai said. "It feels like that place we went to when we had to fight Apocalymon."  
  
"I was in a place like this, too." Gallantmon commented in Takato's voice. "It was a few months back when these bug-like Digimon named Parasimon started coming into the real world."  
  
"They sound nasty." Davis said.  
  
"Heads up, guys." Vritramon said. "We've got to keep a lookout for the girls." Suddenly, the digivices (except for Takato's) went off and all pointed straight ahead. Hanging from the walls were Sora, Yolei, Rika, and Izumi as well as the Digimon.  
  
"Sora!" Tai shouted to his lifelong friend, who looked unconscious. "Sora, can you hear me?"  
  
"...Tai?" Sora said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Tai, wait..."  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's... it's a trap..." Yolei said as she came around as well. Suddenly, several dark energy blasts erupted in front of the children. Daemon descended from the shadows, his true form finally free from his cloak. The main difference was that some of the D-Reaper's data was coarsing along his body. More data was coming from ther girls' bodies.  
  
"So, you dare to interrupt my conquest in a bleak hope of saving those you care for?" Daemon growled, his eyes flashing evilly. "Well, prepare yourself for your doom! Evil Inferno!"  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted.  
  
"Flame Storm!" Vritramon shouted. Some of the attacks landed on Daemon but did little damage. The other attacks merely fizzled out.  
  
"Not bad, but not nearly enough." Daemon growled as he summoned more energy into his hands. "Darkness Beam!" His attack was barely blocked by Gallantmon and WarGreymon's shields.  
  
"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted. Both attacks hit Daemon hard but he was STILL standing.  
  
"How is that even possible?" Tai said out loud.  
  
"How could he have so much power?" Takato wondered inside of his data sphere.  
  
"You silly DigiDestined fools!" Daemon said. "I am the master of all the dark energy that Digimon possess. With that power alone, you will never stand against my power!"  
  
"Guess again, you freak!" Davis shouted. "We've taken on a lot worse than you and we'd always come out ahead! I'll admit, I kind of acted like a big jerk when I first became a DigiDestined. But part of the reason I'm as mature as I am now is because of Yolei. Sure, we may argue but it doesn't mean I don't care about her. I've always cared about her, from the first day up to now. So if you think I'm going to stand by and watch you feed off the girl I love, you got another think coming!"  
  
Yolei, who heard every word that Davis said, started to blush and smile warmly. "Oh, Dai..." she said softly to herself.  
  
"I thought the D-Reaper was terrible when it started to destroy our world." Takato said from inside of Gallantmon. "But it took Parasimon for me to realize that I didn't have a world without Rika in it. She helped me see that sometimes you have to fight in life to survive. I've finally started to understand how I feel for her and I won't let someone like you take her away!"  
  
"Thanks, Takato." Rika said softly, a blush starting to rise to her cheeks.  
  
"I've had to put up with a lot in this world." Vritramon said. "I had to be the leader, the one everyone else trusted and looked up too. I'll admit, I did act like a jerk in the past. But if it wasn't for Izumi, I wouldn't have became the leader I am now. I didn't show it but she was more important to me than anything. I finally understand why I feel what I feel for her. So I'll do whatever it takes to put you down, becausde I'm not going to lose her to a creep like you!"  
  
"Oh, Takuya..." Izumi said, smiling warmly and blushing as well.  
  
"When we all got to the Digital World the first time," Tai said from on WarGreymon's back, "I tried to be a good leader. I wanted to be the boss, taking care of Kari and protecting the group. Without Sora, I wouldn't have been able to be the leader I am now. She's always been there for me as a friend and only recently as more than that. I promised myself that I wouldn't lose her to anything, and I'm going to keep it!"  
  
Sora smiled to herself, her eyes shining wet with tears. "Stupid Tai..." she said to herself. Suddenly, the girls' digivices sent their energy into the boys' digivices, making the entire area shine brightly with white light. Takuya de-digivolved from Vritramon and saw both his H and B Spirits floating in front of him. XVeemon started glowing with the energy as he hovered above the other children.  
  
"XVeemon, digivolve to... Paildramon! Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, mode change to... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Execute Double Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted as he scanned the same jumbled ball of data on his hand. This time, both the H and B Spirits of Fire emerged and surrounded Takuya's body with an egg of digicode. Parts from Agnimon's and Vritramon's armor formed on his body until the egg broke. "...Ardhamon!"  
  
"What is this?" Daemon growled angrily, his eyes burning with rage.  
  
"Daemon, we have channeled the collective energies of those we care for." Gallantmon said bravely. "In doing so, we have been energized with what is needed to destroy you."  
  
"Everyone, attack!" WarGreymon shouted. With that, the Digimon charged forward.  
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted as he fired his attack. The Digimon dodged through it and prepared to use their own attacks.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted.  
  
"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted. Those attacks slammed into Daemon, weakening him somewhat but it still wasn't enough.  
  
"Now to finish you off!" Ardhamon said, his entire body burning with fiery energy. "Brahma Sutra!" he shouted, the fire attack going straight through Daemon!  
  
"Curse you, DigiDestined!" Daemon roared as his data was slowly deleted. "Curse you for all time..." But his data didn't go away. Instead, it was drawn deep into the shadows of the castle. Meanwhile, all four girls were freed from their bonds and ran over to the boys.  
  
"Tai, did you mean what you said?" Sora asked him as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Tai said, wrapping his own arms around her back. "I love you, Sora."  
  
"Oh, Tai..." While the two of them kissed, Davis and Yolei looked on with Takato and Rika.  
  
"You know, Davis, you really surprise me." Yolei said, smiling warmly at the holder of Miracles.  
  
"Well, sometimes I surprise myself." Davis replied. Suddenly, all of them heard a scream. The children turned around and noticed that Izumi was gone!  
  
"What happened to Izumi?" Takato asked. They then heard a evil-sounding laugh. A laugh so evil that it made all of the children shudder.  
  
"Welcome to your nightmare, DigiDestined." the voice said. "I understand that you are not aware of whom I am. I am known as the dark angel Cherubimon."  
  
"Cherubimon..." Ardhamon said, gritting his teeth angrily.  
  
"I have taken one of the holders of the Ancient Spirits into my sanctum. I have every intention of taking her spirit and killing her unless the leader of the Ancient Spirit holders surrenders himself to me."  
  
"You can't be serious." Davis muttered.  
  
"He is." Ardhamon said. "All of the evil Digimon hybrids sent after me and my friends had the same intent: to collect our spirits at the expense of our lives. I'm not going to let that happen to Izumi. I won't!" He then turned to the other children and the Digimon. "Guys, get out there and help the others defeat ArcaDemon. I'm going to get Izumi."  
  
"We can't let you go in alone." Tai said.  
  
"You have to, Tai." Ardhamon told him. "Look, if I don't rescue Izumi, I'll never forgive myself. I can't lose her, not when..." Tears began to cloud his vision but he refused to let them fall. "...not when I finally understand how much she means to me."  
  
Tai looked into the hybrid's eyes and saw the same determination he had. It was the same as when he had to rescue Sora from Datamon's pyramid almost five years ago. He understood that this is what Takuya had to do.  
  
"All right, then." Tai finally said. "Good luck." With that, Ardhamon flew into the shadows on a search for his friend.  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave, guys." Gallantmon said to the others. They all climbed into Imperialdramon's hands and began to fly back the way they came in.  
  
  
  
Part 7- Return of the Paladin  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted.  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted.  
  
"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon shouted.  
  
"Justice Burst!" Justimon shouted.  
  
"Lightning Blade!" Andromon shouted.  
  
"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon shouted.  
  
"Solar Ray!" Garmmon shouted.  
  
"Thunder Blitz!" Blitzmon shouted.  
  
"Ice Pillar La La La!" Chakkmon shouted. All of the attacks hit ArcaDemon with pinpoint precision. When the smoke cleared, the Digimon was not only still standing, but it's appearance had changed. It now stood at the same height as MegaGargomon.  
  
"Oh man!" Kazu said. "He took all of that like it was candy!"  
  
"Our attacks only made him stronger." Matt said, frustrated at the tide of this battle. "Not even the Mega Digimon can stop him."  
  
"Exile Spears!" ArcaDemon shouted, his attack hitting all of the Digimon at once and weakening them. He was about to fire his other attack when...  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
ArcaDemon was blasted back by Gallantmon's attack as the Mega flew in, hovering in front of it. Following behind him were WarGreymon and Imperialdramon, carrying the children with them.  
  
"Tai! You made it!" Matt said as Imperialdramon let the children off.  
  
"Yeah, Matt, but we can talk later." Tai said. "Right now, we need Omnimon." Both DigiDestined boys held their digivices to their Digimon, letting them merge into the holy knight DIgimon once more.  
  
"Mimi, we need to help them out!" Sora called to her friend.  
  
"We're ready, Sora!" Mimi replied.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Garudamon..."  
  
"...Lillymon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Irismon!"  
  
"Time to DNA digivolve, Kari!" Yolei called to her partner.  
  
"Right!" Kari replied as Angewomon de-digivolved to Gatomon.  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"...Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon! Sylphimon, mega digivolve to... Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Ready to mix it up, Renamon?" Rika said as she whipped out her digivice.  
  
"I am always ready." Renamon replied calmly.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" Rika shouted as she transformed into data and merged with Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Now, attack!!" Tai commanded from atop Omnimon's WarGreymon arm. At once, all of the Digimon slammed their main attacks into ArcaDemon.  
  
"Yay!" Calumon piped up from Jeri's arms. "Give that big bully a pounding!" But when the smoke cleared, it was STILL standing without a scratch! ArcaDemon then roared loud enough to make the tiny In-Training Digimon shiver in fear.  
  
"Where is he getting so much power from?" Henry wondered inside of his data sphere.  
  
"We can't give up!" Gallantmon said bravely. "We've got to hang on! The digital world depends on it!"  
  
"Takato's right." Sakuyamon added in Rika's voice. "We can't just quit after all of this."  
  
"Exile Spears!" ArcaDemon shouted, hitting most of the Digimon with the attack.  
  
"Trascendant Sword!" Omnimon shouted but ArcaDemon blocked his sword. The holy knight brought up the MetalGarurumon arm under the unknown Digimon's chest and eyed it. "Supreme Cannon!" he shouted, blasting it backwards.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he slammed his lance into ArcaDemon. The unknown Digimon roared loudly as it started glowing darkly.  
  
"Doomsday!" ArcaDemon shouted as he blasted both holy knights with twin blasts of black energy, sending them flying backwards and slam into the ground hard, roaring in pain as they went down.  
  
"Tai/Matt!!!" Sora and Mimi shouted in horror.  
  
"Takato!!!" Sakuyamon shouted in Rika's voice.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari cried.  
  
"Come on, guys!" T.K said. "You've got to be okay!"  
  
"Please be okay, Takato." Jeri said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Chumly!" Kazu shouted. "Don't take this laying down!"  
  
Omnimon and Gallantmon struggled weakly to their feet, their armor beaten and cracked in several places. As Omnimon rose to his feet, his arms suddenly split from his body and fell to the ground. His eyes grew dark as he raised his head and remained still. Gallantmon got to his feet but his lance and shield broke into data, revealing his hidden arms. He stood still and fell forward to the ground, his yellow eyes also dark.  
  
"Omnimon..." Tai said as he also got to his feet. "...Gallantmon..."  
  
"It can't... end like this." Matt added.  
  
"Takato!" Sakuyamon shouted as she flew to the holy knight's side, gently trying to help him to his feet. "Come on, Gogglehead, don't do this to us."  
  
"...I'm sorry, Rika." Gallantmon said in Takato's voice. "I tried..."  
  
"You can't just give up like this, Takato." Sakuyamon told him. "You didn't give up when the D-Reaper had us beat, or when I was brainwashed by Parasimon. You didn't give up then so DON'T GIVE UP NOW!!!"  
  
"Rika's right, Takato." MegaGargomon added in Henry's voice. "You didn't lay down and surrender when we needed you so we're not going to do it either! We need you so COME ON!!!" With that, Gallantmon's eyes returned to their normal yelow color. He started to stand up on his own.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Gallantmon said in Takato's voice. "I needed to hear that."  
  
Meanwhile, Sora and Mimi had rushed over to where Tai and Matt were. They embraced their boyfriends tearfully.  
  
"Don't scare me like that anymore." Mimi said to Matt.  
  
"Mimi, I know you were worried and all, but you're crushing me." Matt told her.  
  
"Are you all right, Tai?" Sora asked. Tai turned his attention to Omnimon, who was starting to glow brightly. His digivice as well as Matt's was glowing brightly.  
  
"I will be." Tai then shouted up to Davis, who was on Imperialdramon. "Davis, you and Ken aim your digivices at Omnimon."  
  
"Gotcha, Tai." Davis replied. He and Ken took out their digivices and aimed it at Omnimon while Tai and Matt did the same. Omnimon's body changed into the Omega Sword and restored Agumon and Gabumon as well. The sword flew into Imperialdramon's hand and did two things. The first thing it did was send energy into Stingmon, who began to glow brightly.  
  
"Stingmon, digivolve to... DinoBeemon! DinoBeemon, mega digivolve to... GranKuwagamon!"  
  
The second thing it did was cause Imperialdramon to mode change to his Paladin Mode once more. Ken stood in awe of his newly-digivolved Digimon.  
  
"Incredible." Ken simply said. Meanwhile, the Tamers and the other DigiDestined were still fighting hard against ArcaDemon, who had stepped up it's attacks.  
  
"Freeze Tentacles!" ArcaDemon shouted as multiple tentacles came out of nowhere. One of them had ended up grabbing Sakuyamon, drawing her closer to the unknown Digimon.  
  
"Unhand her, now!" Gallantmon shouted as he rushed in and sliced the tentacle away from her, holding her in one arm at the same time.  
  
"If you expect me to shout 'My Hero!' at the top of my lungs, you've got another think coming, Takato." Sakuyamon told the holy knight.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to, Rika." Gallantmon replied. He then turned to ArcaDemon. "Enough is enough. Too much damage has been caused today by monsters such as you. I won't allow it any longer!" With that, he began to glow a bright crimson. "Gallantmon, mode change to... Crimson Mode!"  
  
"Let finish this fast!" Imperialdramon said to Gallantmon and the other Digimon. "Omega Sword!" he shouted.  
  
"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon shouted.  
  
"Celestial Wind!" Irismon shouted.  
  
"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon shouted.  
  
"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon shouted.  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted.  
  
"Thunder Clap!" Justimon shouted.  
  
"Gattling Barrage!" Andromon shouted.  
  
"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon shouted.  
  
"Snow Bomber!" Chakkmon shouted.  
  
"Thunder Blitz!" Blitzmon shouted.  
  
"Solar Ray!" Garmmon shouted. All of the attacks slammed straight into ArcaDemon but the Digimon couldn't recover fast enough.  
  
"Begone, demon!" Gallantmon declared as his swords charged up one last time. "Final Justice!" he shouted as he sliced through ArcaDemon, finally deleting the unknown Digimon for good. But before the children could declare victory, suddenly the skies flashed a dark red. Everyone immediately looked in the direction of the castle.  
  
"That remindes me." Kouji said as he de-evolved. "What happened to Takuya and Izumi?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen them all through this battle." Junpei remarked. "They must still be inside."  
  
"They are." Tai told them as he looked towards the castle. "Good luck, Takuya. You'll need it."  
  
  
  
Part 8- KaiserGreymon's Triumphant Ascension  
  
As Ardhamon flew through the castle, the only thing on his mind was freeing Izumi from the bowels of this place. He had finally come to terms of how he feels for her and now she was in mortal danger. He was NOT going to let her be killed by Cherubimon.  
  
"Hang in there, Izumi." Ardhamon thought to himself. "I'm on my way." Soon, the hybrid Digimon found himself in a large, shadow-filled area. The sky, if you could call it that, crackled with lightning above him. Ardhamon looked around and was suddenly overcame with relief. Chained to a rock was an unconscious Izumi!  
  
"Izumi!" Ardhamon shouted as he de-digivolved to Takuya and raced over to her. Izumi opened her eyes and saw Takuya in front of her.  
  
"Takuya!" she said as she enveloped him in a hug, which was hard because of the chains on her arms. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Takuya assured her while he looked over the chains. "I just need to figure out how to free you." Suddenly, Izumi's emerald-green eyes went wide as she looked behind him.  
  
"Look out!" she cried. Suddenly, Takuya was blasted back by a powerful bolt of black energy. He looked up and found himself staring into the angry face of Cherubimon himself.  
  
"So, you are the leader of the Legendary Warriors, are you?" Cherubimon said evilly. "I've waited centuries to finally have my revenge on you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takuya said as he came to his feet. "What did I do to you?"  
  
"Not you, child!" Cherubimon boomed. "It was the source of your Ancient Spirit power, AncientGreymon, that I harbor hatred against. He and the other spirits defeated me those many years ago. Yet, as he did, I noticed the bond he shares with another of the spirits, the wind goddess AncientIrismon. I vowed that I would sever that bond and destroy him, and what better way to do it than with the holders of their ancient power?"  
  
"Not today, Cherubimon!" Takuya said bravely as he pulled out his digivice.  
  
"Execute Double Spirit Evolution... Ardhamon!"  
  
"Be careful, Takuya!" Izumi called to her friend as Ardhamon flew up to attack Cherubimon.  
  
"Brahma Shil!" Ardhamon shouted as he poured his energy into his fire attack. (Note: I hope it isn't misspelled.) Cherubimon foud himself surrounded by fire but he smirked evilly.  
  
"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon shouted as he shot a spear of dark energy at Ardhamon, sending him flying backwards. He then punched the hybrid in his face and slammed him into the ground hard.  
  
"I won't let you win!" Ardhamon said bravely as he twisted his gauntlets around. "Brahma Sutra!" he shouted as he blasted the Mega Digimon with an onslaught of pure fire. Cherubimon flew out of it and slammed his fist into Ardhamon's stomach. He then grabbed the hybrid Digimon's arms and forced him into the ground, making a crater where they were.  
  
"TAKUYA!!!" Izumi shouted in horror. She struggled to reach her D-Scanner, despite her hands being chained to the rock, to help her friend once more, fearing for his life. She managed to reach her waist, where her D-Scanner was clipped, and quickly activated it.  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution... Shutumon!"  
  
"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon shouted, his attack hitting Ardhamon and forcing him to the ground. The evil Digimon was baout to move in for the kill when...  
  
"Wind of Pain!"  
  
Cherubimon turned and scowled at the form of Shutumon, seething with anger in her azure-blue eyes over seeing her friend and love intrest hurt.  
  
"You..." Cherubimon growled as he grabbed the B Hybrid. "You, my dear, shall be the first of many who shall feel my wrath!" He then threw her to the ground and prepared another attack. "Lightning Spear!" he shouted as he slammed his attack into her. She fell to the ground, severely weakened.  
  
"Shutumon!" Ardhamon shouted as he rushed over and saw the damage. Shutumon was visibly injured, her eyes struggling to stay open. He gently held her in his arms, trying hard not to have his eyes filled with tears over seeing her hurt. "Shutumon... Say something, anything!"  
  
"Takuya..." The harpy-like hybrid said weakly. "I... I didn't want him to..."  
  
"I know, Izumi. I know." Ardhamon assured her as he ran his fingers through her short blue hair. It was soft between his fingers. He gently pulled down the mask around her mouth and was greeted with a gentle smile. He then lowered his lips to hers, finally doing that which both of them longed to do. The kiss was passionate but gentle, speaking volumes of the no-longer hidden feelings between the two. Ardhamon then set her down gently and glared angrily at Cherubimon. He felt power running through him. More power than he ever thought possible.  
  
"Ah, the sweet taste of vengeance." Cherubimon spoke evilly as he stared down at Ardhamon. "Well, hybrid, do you have anything to say before you join your little friend?"  
  
"You monster." Ardhamon said darkly. "You're nothing but a coward, preying on the weak to build up your strength. You nearly took away one of the closest people in my life. You will pay for what you have done! Mark my words, Cherubimon, YOU... WILL... PAY!!!" Suddenly, Ardhamon's entire body erupted in pure fire, reaching as high as the sky. Something in his mind told him what to do. Ardhamon snatched up his D-Scanner and held it high.  
  
"Execute Final Spirit Evolution..." Ardhamon's body was completely surrounded by fire and digital code. The fire formed into different pieces of armor as it slammed onto his body. Takuya, Agnimon, Vritramon, and Ardhamon were seen momentarily as the transformation was finished. The new Digimon raised the giant sword in his hand high and slashed it through the air as fiery dragons flew from behind him. "...KAISERGREYMON!!!" (Note: That's how I want the final evolution to look if it ever gets that far.)  
  
When the fire went away, KaiserGreymon stood tall as he glared at Cherubimon. He basically looked like a fusion of WarGreymon and Gallantmon's best parts. His fiery-orange armor shone brightly as he stood his ground in front of the fallen form of Shutumon. Cherubimon was seething, however, and NOT impressed.  
  
"How is this possible...?" Cherubimon growled angrily. "No Digimon in all the Digital World could digivolve beyond Mega. How could this be?!?"  
  
"Cherubimon, in your desire for power you have taken to harming an innocent life." KaiserGreymon said calmly. "In doing so, you have only proven your cowardice. You will pay for what you have done this day."  
  
"You can try to stop me, hybrid, but you will fail!" Cheruibumon roared as both Digimon charged at each other. "Lightning Spear!" the evil Digimon shouted as he launched his attack at KaiserGreymon. The hybrid blocked it with his arms and punched Cherubimon hard in his face. Over and over, fueled only by his dedication to stop him and avenge his beloved, KaiserGreymon continue to land hit after hit to the dark Mega.  
  
"Nine Headed Dragon!" KaiserGreymon shouted. At once, nine dragons of fire shot from nowhere and slammed into Cherubimon one by one, forcing him onto his knees. The evil Mega Digimon growled as he glared at KaiserGreymon.  
  
"Do you think I will allow myself to be beaten by the likes of you?" Cherubimon hissed.  
  
"You don't have to allow anything." KaiserGreymon told him. "What you have tried to do to my friends and the Digimon of this world is unforgivable and dishonorable. Now you must pay the ultimate price for your evil!" His sword flared with as much power as the hybrid Digimon could muster. "Flaming Dragon Sword!" As he brought down his sword, it's energy changed into a dragon of pure fire and engulfed Cherubimon. He screamed as his data slowly was deleted, never to be seen again. As the entire area was engulfed in light, KaiserGreymon noticed that he was de-digivolving back into Takuya. Shutumon had already become Izumi earlier. The goggled boy quickly ran over and scooped her into his arms, preparing to finally leave the dark castle.  
  
  
  
Outside of the castle, all of the children watched as bright beams of light shot from the castle's walls. Suddenly, they were all blown back by a giant shockwave. When the light faded, all of them saw that the castle was totally destroyed. Immediately they started looking for any signs of either Takuya or Izumi. Just then, a shadow began to walk out of the fading light. When it faded, the children saw that it was Takuya carrying Izumi in his arms. Both of them looked very tired and worn out.  
  
"You guys rock!" Davis said. "You destroyed the castle! Now we can go home!"  
  
"Wait a second, Davis." Tai said. "We're not even sure if we can even get home after all this."  
  
"It's worth a shot, Tai." Sora told her boyfriend as she picked up the four crystal pieces. Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya all took one and theiy started to glow once more. This time, their energy was channeled in creating a giant portal.  
  
"Talk about a lucky break." Takato said to himself as he turned to everyone. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I've gotta say it's been amazing seeing you guys in person."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Takato." Tai told him. "Remember to always have courage in everything that you do."  
  
"And never give up on anything, no matter how dark it looks." Davis added. "'Cause you never know when a miracle might happen."  
  
"Thanks guys." Takato said gratefully.  
  
"That goes for you too, Takuya." Tai said to the goggled-leader of that world's DigiDestined.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Takuya said with a smile. With that, the DigiDestined and Tamers entered the portal and vanished, leaving Takuya and his group alone.  
  
  
  
Part 10- Homecoming and Feelings Revealed  
  
When Tai and his group of DigiDestined emerged from the portal, they found themselves not far from Highton View Terrace, where their Digimon adventures first began so many years before.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine." Matt answered. "That portal let us out here, of all places."  
  
"Funny how things always lead back here." T.K added.  
  
"I'm just glad we're back home." Ken said. "At least with Daemon gone, now we can relax."  
  
"Wait a second, guys!" Davis spoke up. "Today was the anniversary of the day we first wen't to the Digital World, right? So, we need to celebrate."  
  
"Davis is right." Tai agreed. "Look, we can all meet back here tomorrow afternoon and throw a party."  
  
"Right." With that, the group began to split up and head to their homes. But before Davis could leave, he felt Yolei's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Davis, we need to talk." Yolei said.  
  
"Sure, I guess." The two of them went over to a nearby bench in the park and sat down. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Davis, when Daemon had kidnapped me and the other girls, you said you wouldn't let him hurt the girl you loved. Did you mean that?"  
  
"Yolei..." Davis said as he took her hand. Seeing Yolei under the moonlight made her even more beautiful to him, her long lavender hair accenting the features of her face. "Sure I meant it. I've loved you since the first day we met. I know that I came off as a jerk because I was always paying attention to Kari, but I just couldn't see the type of beautiful person in front of me."  
  
"You... you think I'm beautiful?" Yolei asked, her face beginning to blush heavily.  
  
"Yeah. Yolei, you're one of the prettiest girls I've know. You're intelligent and passionate about whatever you set your mind to. You're honest with everybody, never hiding anything from them. It's all these things that make me love you, Yolei. I just wish I figured it out sooner."  
  
"Oh Dai..." Yolei said softly as her blush deepened. "I love you, too. You're one of the bravest guys I've ever met. I know that I acted like I was in love with Ken and Michael. The truth is, I didn't understand what love was until I felt it for you."  
  
The two children were then drawn to each other, closer and closer by an unseen force, until their faces met in a passionate kiss.  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the Tamers' world, Takato and the other children found themselves in West Shijuku Park where Daemon had first pulled them in.  
  
"Man, home sweet home!" Kazu said. "I never thought I'd see it again."  
  
"Guys, I'm heading home to check on Susie." Henry said to the other children.  
  
"Sure thing, Henry." Takato told him as he and the other children began to head to their homes. Before he got very far, he turned around and noticed that Rika was behind him.  
  
"Takato, about what happened in that other Digital World." Rika said to him. She had the same serious look on her face that she had when they first met. It was the same look that always made Takato nervous.  
  
"Um, Rika, about that..." Takato said nervously.  
  
"Did you mean what you said, that I mean a lot to you?"  
  
"Well... I... um..." Takato started to blush as he looked into Rika's violet eyes. "The truth is... Yeah, I meant it. You do mean a lot to me, but it's more than that. I, well..." Takato gulped as Rika came closer to him. "I'm in love with you, Rika."  
  
"Takato..." Rika said as she moved forward until she stood face to face with him. Then, to his surprise, their faces met in a gentle kiss. Both Tamers gave themselves into the kiss, feeling the passion between them beginning to grow. When they at last separated, Rika's look had become more gentle. "...I love you too, Gogglehead." She then turned and walked away in the other direction. Takato smiled to himself as he ran the rest of the way home.  
  
----------------  
  
That evening, Takuya had found himself sitting on the grass under a tree, looking up into the moonlit sky of the Digital World. Since the battle, he and the others have had a lot to think about. Ophanimon, through his D-Scanner, had told him that his power to Double Spirit Evolve would have to be blocked until later on. It had something to do about a different threat to the Digital World that was out there. Still, despite his loss, he also had a new relationship with Izumi to consider.  
  
"You okay, Takuya?" the feminine voice of his wind angel said from behind him. Takuya turned and saw Izumi behind him. Both of them were feeling much better since the battle.  
  
"Yeah, Izumi." Takuya moved over so she could sit down next to him. She looked perfect to him as she sat there, her blond hair shining like spun gold in the moonlight. "I guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
  
"No. Takuya, when Cherubimon kidnapped me, you risked everything to save me. You looked so different form how you are now, so determined to stop him. Before that, you said that you understood how you felt about me." Izumi then turned Takuya's face to her's, her emerald-green eyes looking into his chocolate-brown ones. "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Um..." Takuya started to say, his mouth going dry suddenly. 'Great.' he thought to himself. 'She doesn't even remember what happened between us. I guess this is destiny's way of saying that I should tell her everything now.' "Izumi, when I first met you on Trailmon, we didn't even know anything about each other. You came off as a sassy girl who felt strong about what she put her mind to. I mean, you did slap me pretty hard when we were in that hole."  
  
"Just keep bringing that up." Izumi said sarcastically.  
  
"But then, I noticed how sweet you were to Tomoki, like a big sister. Then you and Junpei told us how much you wanted to help those Digimon in Primary Village. Then the way you were protecting Seraphimon's DigiEgg... it made me change the way I saw you from now on." Takuya took her hand in his as he continued. It felt soft and gentle to his touch. "I can see why Junpei liked you as much as he did. You're a great girl Izumi and... and I've kind of fallen for you, in a way."  
  
"Takuya..." Izumi said softly. "I... I had no idea you felt like this about me. I mean sure, you did look pretty heroic when you stood up to Ceberumon on your own that day. Sometimes, you did act a little immature but I guess it was to make Tomoki feel better. You would always think about everyone else before yourself, never once acting selfish for anything. To be honest, Takuya..." Izumi then took her hand out of Takuya's and brought it to his face. "I feel the same way about you." Slowly, their faces were drawn to each other. Then, under the moons of the Digital World, Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto shared their first real kiss. It was slow but filled with a growing need for more. As they separated, the two DigiDestined intertwined their hands with each other and watched the stars of that world appear in the sky, their bond cemented now in a way that shall never be broken.  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, at what was left of the Castle of Despair, an evil dark light erupted from the rubble and shot into the sky. Inside, a pair of crimson red eyes glowed evilly.  
  
"The children may think they have won, but soon I will return and destroy them all!!!"  
  
  
  
The End... or the beginning. (Please review!) 


End file.
